1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet paper holders and more particularly pertains to a new toilet paper holding device for releasably securing a spare roll of toilet paper to a spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper holders is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a spare roll of toilet paper to an existing toilet paper dispenser/holder.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a tubular member which holds a roll of toilet paper and is removably attachable to a spindle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a tubular member is which elongated and has a first end and a second end. The tubular member has a pair of apertures extending therethrough. Each of the apertures is positioned adjacent to one of the first and second ends. Each of a pair of tethers has an upper end and a lower end. The lower ends are removably extendable through one of the apertures such that the tethers are attached to the tubular member. A securing means attached to the upper ends for releasably securing the tethers to a spindle. The tubular member may be extended through a roll of toilet paper.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.